battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Wolves
}} Overview The Silver Wolves are a group of renegade Imperials (according to the developers, "a new type of bandit"). On the official Battle Nations Twitter, Z2 replied to a question as to what the rebels are "so angry about", explaining that the Silver Wolves work closely with the Rebel Army in order to profit greatly from the demise of the Empire. This explains why they are often dressed as thugs with makeshift weaponry, whereas the Rebels appear to be the remnants of the Imperial Army that wish to rebel. The Silver Wolves are essentially gangsters. Without the Empire, they can engage in their own black market practices. History The Silver Wolves are introduced to the player during the Frontier Justice mission at an early level. This small army consists of units that the player can train, albeit they are uniformed in a red and blue color, similar to an opponent's army in PvP and Rebel armies. There is no further mention of the Silver Wolves until after level 35 and completion of the first story arc with Warlord Gantas. Before the 1.2 Patch, the first Silver Wolves Invasion event introduced many more Silver Wolves formations as invading forces on a player's outpost. These formations made up of the same assortment of units as the Imperial Army, and their mixed groups are actually fairly difficult to overcome on a level playing field. They have been seen with an assortment of premium or difficult-to-obtain units, and utilize small pieces of cover on the battlefield to protect themselves. These units too are outfitted in the red and blue uniforms and color schemes. During this promotional period, the Silver Wolves battles rewarded the player with plenty of Gold, Iron, Steel, Gears and Bars (up to 4 different resources per battle). According to the developers, this event was provide the resources needed for the 1.2 Patch. The 2.0 Patch reintroduced the Silver Wolves, bringing them into the main story after the story arc with Warlord Gantas (post level 35). These Silver Wolves now have their own unique graphics and color scheme, and come packing a lot more firepower as befitting their level 37+ missions and encounters. The various Silver Wolves units are equipped with an assortment of weapons to deal with just about any opponent - high damage grenades, anti-tank rockets, widespread machine guns, high-powered single-target rifles, fast armor-piercing melee attacks, mortars and even car doors as defense. Outside of missions, the Silver Wolves continually spawn in Bernmoth once the player reaches the An Empire in Need missions. Later on in the main story, they begin showing up in Recoil Ridge. These random encounters have a low chance of rewarding one or two Gears or Bars. The Silver Wolves now are the main enemies of the player from level 35+. They are continually harassing and attacking the Northern Frontier towns, and the player is constantly fighting them. Player Units Previously Trainable Enemy Units Level 5 Soldiers Level 5 Vehicles Soldiers Vehicles Air/LTA Defenses NPC Characters Events Boss Strike ]] ]] ]] The following Boss Strikes featured Silver Wolves: Boss Strike 3: Boss Enforcer Shrow's Raid Boss Strike 7: Boss Enforcer Shrow's Raid Boss Strike 10: Dr. Vogel Boss Strike 13: Boss Enforcer Shrow's Raid Boss Strike 17: Boss Enforcer Shrow's Raid Boss Strike 19: Boss Enforcer Shrow's Raid Silver Wolves Invasions The following Invasion events featured Silver Wolves: * Silver Wolves Invasion Invasion Competition The following Invasion Competitions featured Silver Wolves: * Invasion Competition 1: Silver Wolves * Invasion Competition 4: Silver Wolves And Ancient Tech * Invasion Competition 6: Rebels And Silver Wolves Buildings The following buildings are associated with Silver Wolves: * Mercenary Vault Locations The following locations are associated with Silver Wolves: * Silver Wolves Depot * New Haven * Northern Encampment Gallery NPC Artwork File:Npc silverWolfBrute full.png File:Npc SWleaderBronson full.png File:Npc Bronson full.png File:Npc SWconsigliere full.png File:Npc SilverwolvesGrunt full.png Mission Icons File:npc SilverWolf mission.png File:Silver Wolves Invasion Competition Icon.png File:npc SilverwolvesGrunt mission.png File:npc silverWolfBrute icon.png File:npc SWleaderBronson mission.png File:Npc Bronson mission@2x.png File:npc SWconsigliere mission.png File:icon mission SWDefenseTower.png Encounter Icons File:BN SilverWolf icon.png File:LandEncounter SilverWolves icon@2x.png File:EncounterIcon SW Doug icon.png File:Encounter silverWolvesBrute icon.png File:Encounter silverWolvesBronson icon.png File:Silverwolf avatar icon.png File:ChallengeEncounter SilverWolves icon.png File:EncounterIcon SilverwolfInvasion icon%402x.png File:EncounterIcon SilverwolfInvasion icon.png File:EncounterIcon SilverwolvesPvP icon.png Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:Silver Wolves